


The Good, The Bad and The Dirty

by swk



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: AU, Humor, M/M, Porn With Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swk/pseuds/swk
Summary: Когда Хёнвон должен был просто сделать массаж Шин Хосоку, но что-то пошло не так. (Или именно так)
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Kudos: 2





	The Good, The Bad and The Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> АЙМ ОЛРЕДИ РЕГРЕТТИНГ ИТ БАТ АЙ КЭН ДУ НАСИНГ  
> я не знаю, зачем я это написала  
> это не настолько пвп, потому что до того самого они так и не дошли, НО СМЫСЛА ТУТ ТОЖЕ НЕТ, поэтому будет стоять пвп  
> мне очень стыдно перед Хнвн и Хосоком. это не то, с чего бы я хотела начать писать по МХ, но.........

— У тебя сегодня клиент минута в минуту втиснулся. Обслужишь и закроешь?

Хёнвон забирается пятерней в мокрую челку и только хмыкает. Хочется спать, а до конца смены еще два часа полностью забитых. Говорят, что его руки возносят до небес. Хёнвон понятия не имеет так ли это — в конце концов, сам себе массаж он не делал.  
Но люди записываются к нему постоянно, иногда очереди выстраиваются на несколько недель вперед. И это прибыльно и круто. Но утомляет.  
— Кто бы меня обслужил, — бурчит он, вымывая руки. Каждый раз у него такое ощущение, словно масло впиталось в его кожу навсегда, и не исчезнет даже тогда, когда Хёнвон бросит работать массажистом. А он вряд ли это сделает.  
— Золотые слова, — влезает Чангюн, у которого график не такой уж и забитый. — Тебя уже давно обслужить пора со всех сторон. Может, ты начнешь эротичным массажем промышлять, хён? И себе, и другим радость.  
— А ты не мал еще о таком говорить?  
Хёнвон смотрится в зеркало: челка подсохла, но скоро он снова вспотеет, и она снова будет висеть липкой и неприятной; лицо немного опухшее и заспанное. Порой Хёнвон думает, что надо быть извращенцем, чтобы вот этот опухший пельмень считать красивым. А многие считают. Особенно дамочки за 40, которые едва ли не толпятся в коридоре перед сеансом.  
— Хён, это ты слишком стар, и снова опаздываешь, так что удачи!  
Хёнвон смотрит на Чангюна и смотрит на диван. Чангюн отлично лежит на диване, с подушкой под головой и пледом на ногах. До следующего клиента у того еще полчаса, а у Хёнвона был перерыв всего-то на 15 минут.  
И хоть бы раз работа принесла какие-нибудь положительные эмоции.

Положительные эмоции — ростом чуть ниже Хёнвона, с лисьими глазами, пухлыми губами и очаровательнейшей улыбкой, которая в одно мгновение из сладкой превращается в оружие массового поражения.  
Положительные эмоции — это самый последний клиент Хёнвона, который удивительно втиснулся на сеанс перед закрытием.  
И смотря на сильное тело, упругие ягодицы, широкие плечи и опять это чертовски красивое лицо, Хёнвон не уверен, что именно таких эмоций он ждал.  
Во рту слегка пересыхает, когда клиент вежливо улыбается и кивает.  
— Шин Хосок, извините, что так поздно, работа не позволяет раньше.  
— Какая разница, вы же успели до закрытия, так что все окей, — Хёнвон слегка кривится и отворачивается, чтобы посмотреть, какой именно тип массажа нужен Шин Хосоку. — Заходите, раздевайтесь и ложитесь, — на автомате бросает он, не отрывая взгляда от блокнота. Почерк у их администратора отвратительный.  
— Раздеваться полностью? — доносится из-за спины вкрадчиво, и Хёнвон едва не роняет блокнот. Флиртующие клиенты — его любимый тип. Он таких обычно отшивает еще на пороге. Но сейчас Хёнвон близок к тому, чтобы согласиться и на полное раздевание, и на много чего еще, потому что тело Шин Хосока должно быть весьма привлекательным. Как для работы, так и для глаз.  
И даже если Хёнвон выглядит большую часть времени сонным и потерянным, а еще, главное, мирным, на деле он прекрасно знает, чего хочет, и как этого достичь. И перед вот такими, Шин Хосоками, он не пасует.  
— Только если хотите, — ласково отвечает он и захлопывает блокнот.  
— Я пошел, хён, ты закрываешь, не забудь, и не засни снова на кушетке! — Чангюн заглядывает в приемную и успевает словить взглядом Хосока. Хёнвон даже не удивлен, как и не удивлен удивительно ядовитой улыбке и блеску в глазах. — Или, ладно, можешь заснуть на кушетке, я никому не скажу!  
Хёнвон не успевает сказать что-то в ответ, а потом и не хочет, когда поворачивается и видит внимательно смотрящего на него Хосока.  
— Вы еще не разделись? Я думал, вы спешите.  
— Спешу, — и в подтверждении своих слов, Хосок начинает расстегивать рубашку на пути в кабинет. Ни капли смущения на лице, только хитрая улыбка и слегка поблескивающие от слюны губы.  
И снова становится слишком жарко. Но на Хёнвоне и так только майка и легкие штаны, раздеваться дальше некуда.

Луна светит в окно, и Хёнвон закрывает его тяжелыми шторами. Включает торшеры и зажигает несколько арома-свечей. Это абсолютно обычный ритуал для него и для всех бывалых клиентов, но почему-то с Хосоком в помещении все кажется вдвойне интимнее и напряженнее. Словно Хёнвон специально делает свет таким интимным, и дальше у них будет не массаж, а секс.  
Конечно же, такого не будет.  
У Хосока на бедрах полотенце, какое-то маленькое полотенце, слишком облегающее. По крайней мере, Хёнвону нравится то, как оно сидит, но не нравится то, как он себя при этом чувствует.  
— Ложитесь, голову в это отверстие, чтобы вы могли дышать. Закрывайте глаза и расслабляйтесь. Я могу включить музыку, если хотите?  
— Нет, вашего голоса мне будет достаточно, — сладко отвечает Хосок и не спешит отворачиваться, а словно ожидает чего-то.  
Увы, но Хёнвон не телепат.  
— Я много не разговариваю, — честно отвечает он и начинает разогревать руки, стараясь не смотреть на то, как красиво выглядит тело Хосока в полуобороте, как оно напряжено и как поблескивает кожа.  
Возможно, Хёнвон действительно останется ночью сегодня спать на кушетке и даже позволит себе помастурбировать. Но сначала надо пережить массаж Шин Хосока.  
— А разве это не входит в ваш список услуг? Делать все, чтобы клиент расслабился?  
Голос Хосока тихий и едва различимый, но Хёнвон хмыкает и медленно, уверенно прикладывает руки к спине, примеряется. Кожа у Хосока мягкая и нежная, но вот мышцы под ней ощутимо напряженные, что хочется ударить по спине, как маленького ребенка, и сказать расслабиться.  
Вряд ли клиент такое оценит, если только не любит погрубее.  
Хёнвон сдувает с глаз челку и пытается успокоиться. Потому что не такие мысли должны кружить в его голове, когда руки начинают медленно и привычно работать. А Хосок под этими руками такой послушный, только изредка издает утробные звуки, от которых мурашки по коже бегут.  
— Расслабьтесь, и постарайтесь плечи прижать к поверхности, — говорит Хёнвон и слегка нажимает. Кажется, Хосок хочет поднять голову, но он ему этого не дает. — И голову не поднимайте, а то мы так никогда не закончим.  
— А если я не хочу кончать? — снова доносится тихий голос. — В смысле хочу, но не в этом смысле и не сейчас.  
Сдержаться и не засмеяться тяжело. И Хёнвон начинает хихикать, не забывая работать дальше.  
— Только не говорите мне, что это была жалкая попытка пошло пошутить.  
— Но ведь она сработала, вы смеетесь, — Хосок тоже смеется, а еще напрягает ягодицы, приподнимается, а затем опускается обратно.  
Соблазн ударить по ним очень силен, но Хёнвон только закрывает глаза и прилагает все усилия.  
— Вы так напряжены. Офисная работа?  
— Отнюдь. Я тренер в фитнес-центре.  
По телу это видно, но Хёнвон все равно не может сдержать удивления.  
— И с такой напряженной спиной? Это ведь не здорово.  
— Знаю, просто в последнее время я сам по себе… взвинчен. Устаю сильно и просто не успеваю отдохнуть. Мне друг посоветовал вас, сказал, что после нескольких сеансов я буду на седьмом небе.  
Хёнвон не может сдержать смешка, как и игривого пощипывания за бицепс на правой руке.  
— И как, чувствуете, как расслабляетесь? — с каждым словом руки опускаются все ниже, от них исходит тепло и передается на спину. Хёнвон знает, насколько приятными и болезненными, и полезными его прикосновения могут быть одновременно.  
— Еще пара прикосновений там, ох, именно там, и я расслаблюсь совсем.  
Внезапно расслабившееся тело Хосока напрягается словно стрела и Хёнвон удивленно убирает руки. Он понимает, что произошло. Точнее, что происходит. И просто не знает, что делать.

На самом деле, такое случается не впервые. Бывали у него клиенты — и мужчины, и женщины — которые путали его массаж с эротическим. Или просто возбуждались от собственных фантазий. Но все заканчивалось быстро и мирно, потому что Хёнвон предлагал закруглиться пораньше и предлагал бонусный сеанс в качестве компенсации. Вот только на бонусный сеанс он посылал работать Чангюна.  
Но вот лежит Шин Хосок, который выглядит как влажная фантазия подростка Хёнвона. И даже не подростка. И Шин Хосок подает весьма недвусмысленные сигналы. И Шин Хосок возбужден.  
И не сказать, что Хёнвон нет.  
Хёнвон сглатывает, смотрит на свои руки и думает, что он сумасшедший. Но оно того стоит, определенно стоит, если он понял все правильно.  
— Тогда расслабляйтесь, совсем, — произносит он на ухо Хосоку и кладет руки на ягодицы, слегка сжимает их через полотенце и начинает массировать.  
Тело Хосока приходит в действие, мышцы красиво бугрятся, а спина напоминает спину тигра, готовящегося к прыжку.  
Одним резким движением Хосок переворачивается на спину и предстает во всей красе.  
За сегодня Хёнвон уже столько раз облизывал губы, что завтра они скорее всего они будут потрескавшимися. Но он смотрит на грудь Хосока, на пресс и на то, как топорщится полотенце, и снова облизывается.  
Слова Чангюна о том, что Хёнвону надо, чтобы его обслужили, не иначе как пророческие.  
У Хосока блестят глаза, а на лице широкая улыбка. Такая, от которой сердце бьется быстрее, потому что в ней столько всего — и желания, и красоты, и соблазна, — что Хёнвон просто не может не смотреть. Не может оторвать взгляда от губ и убить в себе желание поцеловать их.  
Вместо этого он кладет руки на шею и начинает медленно вести вниз, следя за собственными пальцами и за кожей под ними.  
— Вы и правда что-то внеземное, — с придыханием сообщает Хосок, опаляя руки горячим воздухом и вызывая гусиную кожу.  
— Это всего лишь моя работа, — Хёнвон лукавит, но не забывает сжимать предплечья, и наклоняться слегка ниже, чтобы услышать запах тела Хосока.  
— А такое лицо — это тоже твоя работа?  
У Хосока немного грубые руки, но их очень приятно ощущать на лице. На щеке, и когда пальцы смыкаются на подбородке, притягивая.  
Они целуются неспешно и тягуче, словно в замедленной съемке. Хёнвон нагибается, практически укладываясь на Хосока, а тот уверенно запускает руки под футболку, и орудует ими ничуть не хуже Хёнвона.  
— Раздевайся, — первым отрывается Хосок и смотрит таким ошалелым взглядом наркомана после дозы, что Хёнвон только послушно кивает и старается быстрее снять с себя футболку. Под тяжелым и горячим взглядом это получается с трудом, особенно когда дело доходит до штанов.  
Полотенце на бедрах Хосока кажется настолько лишним элементом, что Хёнвон хмурится и медленно, с упоением проводит рукой по животу, а затем поддевает его и скидывает на пол.  
Хёнвон снова облизывается, а Хосок так громко выдыхает, что поддается бедрами слегка вверх. Из транса Хёнвон выходит сам, хищно улыбается и кладет горячие руки на член Хосока.  
— Ты ведь понимаешь, что даже если смазки у нас предостаточно, — шепчет он, — презерватива у меня нет. Поэтому настолько далеко зайти у нас не получится, но всегда можно насладиться тем, что имеем.  
Хосок выгибается и стонет от малейших прикосновений. Потому что пальцы Хёнвона — дар свыше, и вообще все, что Хёнвон делает — дарит людям блаженство, которого они еще не испытывали.  
Поэтому Хёнвон сжимает ноги Хосока — упругие и твердые — и разводит их шире, пристраивается между ними, опускаясь и целуя кожу под пупком. А потом Хосок закусывает губу и подается бедрами вперед, когда Хёнвон берет член в рот.  
У бывшего парня Хёнвона был пунктик насчет минета, в принципе, поэтому они расстались — Хёнвону надоело постоянно отсасывать, не получая компенсации в ответ. Но Хосок такой весь красивый? И возбуждающий, и так мелодично стонущий, что Хёнвон готов делать минет сколько его попросят.  
Вот только Хосок сам его отстраняет, и берет лицо в руки. А затем целует, совершенно иначе, не так, как в первый раз. К губам Хёнвона прикасаются так, словно они сладкие и съедобные. И Хосок серьезно нацелен их съесть.  
Но Хёнвон не против, он закидывает руки Хосоку за шею и забирается на кушетку, седлая бедра. Хосок под ним словно волнами перекатывается, и Хёнвон начинает медленно двигаться.  
— Сними их, это нечестно, почему я голый, а ты еще не полностью.  
Хосок так сладко хнычет на манер маленького ребенка, что Хёнвон не может сдержать порыв нежности — целует смешно и влажно в нос, а затем пытается стянуть с себя трусы, не упав с кушетки. Он не успевает выкинуть трусы на пол — сильные руки Хосока уже крепко сжимают его ягодицы и притягивают.  
— Как же жаль, что я не взял резинку. Кто бы мог подумать… одолжишь масла?  
Хёнвон чувствует себя коброй, которую науськивают — науськивают блестящим глазами, хитрой улыбкой, властными прикосновениями и горячим, пышущим прикасающимся телом. Он едва находит баночку на столике и послушно передает ее Хосоку. Внимательно следя за тем, как тот выдавливает масло на ладони, и прикладывает их к члену Хёнвона.  
Сдержать стон тяжело.  
Еще тяжелее, когда Хосок берет оба члена и начинает медленно, но верно надрачивать их. Руки горячие, скользкие и приятные. Хёнвон откидывает голову и выгибается, чувствуя, как ладонь Хосока ложится на его живот и поднимается вверх, к соску.  
Мастурбировать с Хосоком настолько приятно, что при мысли о потенциальном сексе с Хосоком, Хёнвон хочет заплакать и помолиться Богу.  
Они не держатся долго, потому что слишком метко бьют по эрогенным зонам, слишком умело ласкают, гладят, пощипывают, кусают и целуют. У Хёнвона на ключице большой и побаливающий засос, у Хосока такой же, но на животе. А потом Хёнвон сдается первым, кончая на выдохе и чувствуя, как следом кончает Хосок.  
— У тебя это, на губе.  
Хёнвон сначала не понимает, слишком одурманенный, а затем ухмыляется и слизывает сперму, даже не размышляя, чья она. Да и какая разница.  
Зрачки у Хосока расширены и руки дрожат, когда он снова притягивает Хёнвона к себе и целует так, что дыхание спирает.  
— Это был самый приятный и расслабляющий, а главное, нужный массаж в моей жизни, — шепчет Хосок в губы Хёнвону и отстраняется.  
— Мой тоже, мой тоже.

Хёнвон достает из ящика свежие полотенца и помогает Хосоку вытереться, затем вытирает себя, и начинает медленно одеваться, делая вид, что не чувствует тяжелый взгляд на своей заднице.  
Хосок одеваться не спешит, делает это с неохотой и ленью, но судя по часам, Хёнвон был должен закрыть все еще двадцать минут назад. Поэтому надо бы поторопиться.

— Я пойду? — Хосок полностью одетый, стоит в коридоре и смотрит на Хёнвона странным ожидающим взглядом.  
Что можно ожидать после такого — не понятно. Не свидания же? Кто вообще сначала едва ли не занимается сексом, а потом только идет на свидание?  
Стыд и осознание того, что он сделал, как в дешевых порно фильмах, начинает медленно проникать в Хёнвона, вызывая желание зарыться в землю навсегда.  
Но Хосок только улыбается и топчется на месте.  
— Идите, — говорит Хёнвон и отмахивается, ему еще надо проверить все перед закрытием.  
— Но, Хёнвон-щи, — Хосок не двигается с места, хотя наглая улыбка сменяется смущенной. — Массаж был таким хорошим, что я хотел бы вас отблагодарить… хотя бы чашечкой кофе?  
Хёнвон прыскает и понимает, что хочет спать, но прощаться с Хосоком все же обидно.  
— Кофе у вас дома в кровати или все же настоящий кофе в настоящем кафе?  
Картина неловко пялящегося в пол Хосока — самое забавное, что Хёнвон видел за последнее время. Даже забавнее Чангюна, когда тот пытается выглядеть крутым рэпером на перерывах зачитывая под музыку в телефоне.  
— Скорее второй вариант?  
— А что, первого вы стесняетесь? А были так храбры…  
Хёнвон откровенно издевается, но остановиться не может, потому что такие радикальные изменения в Хосоке заставляют втягиваться все сильнее и сильнее. Хёнвон не готов сказать, что так выглядит влюбленность, но интерес — определенно.  
— Нет, можно и первый вариант! Или, ох, вы ведь меня разыгрываете, да?  
Уши у Хосока настолько красные, что, кажется, закипят и пустят пар. И Хёнвону становится жаль беднягу. Учитывая, что и сам он на самом деле смущен тем, что произошло, просто хорошо скрывает.  
— Извините, не мог удержаться. Но я согласен сходить с вами в кафе, и даже дам вам номер. Идет?  
— Конечно, можете сами вписать, — и снова возвращается Хосок с улыбкой соблазнителя, и грацией дикой кошки.  
Слегка вспотевшими руками Хёнвон вбивает свой номер в телефон, сохраняет и делает вызов. Руки у Хосока такие же горячие, как и тогда, когда ласкали холодное тело Хёнвона. Они ложатся поверх его ладоней и задерживаются на мгновение.  
— Уже поздно, а вам пора закрываться, — Хосок делает несколько шагов назад. — Спасибо за массаж, обязательно ждите меня снова! До встречи!  
— Безопасного пути! — Хёнвон кричит следом и прижимает телефон к груди.  
Наверное, на следующий сеанс надо будет припрятать презервативы в шкафчик. Так, на всякий случай.


End file.
